Take My Hand
by the hopeless romantic reba
Summary: Jackie Gayda and John Cena were never close friends, but when John takes Jackie to her house, things change forever. Chapter Three - Is The Truth Revealed? RR
1. Chapter One

**Take My Hand**

**By: **The Reba Stangs

* * *

_Hey ya! Yep, it's me – writing another fic-a-roo! lol Well, I have been wanting to write a Jackie Gayda/John Cena fic for a while and here it is! I rated it PG-13 but maybe later (I don't know) I might have to rate it R (due to the swearing and violence – NO SEX SCENES! My mind may be in the gutter but I can't write that! Tisk-tisk!) lol If you think it should be rated R, just tell me, if not, I will keep it PG-13. I'll stop blabbing now and let you good focks read Chapter One since you were s kind enough to click the fic. Thanks again! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"John, please!" The United States Champion, John Cena, crossed his arms as he listened to Torrie Wilson beg him to do her a simple favor.

"Why can't you ask anyone else, huh," he asked her.

Torrie paused, thinking of an answer, "Well... John, could you please just do this for me!"

John groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Fine, now can you stop your whining!" John mutter, he never really liked her.

Torrie smiled, "Thank you John! Now all you will have to do is take her home for the airport and then pick her up for work tomorrow. Probably, I'll be at the area by then.."

Just then, the woman they were talking about came up to her fellow Smackdown stars.

"Torrie, there you are. Come on, I really need to get home," Jackie Gayda said as she shifted her bag on her shoulder.

Torrie bit her lip then looked at John then Jackie. "Well, Jackie, John here has decided to take you home," she said with a smile.

Jackie's mouth dropped, "What! Why!"

"Oh, Sweetie. My dad is sick... and I have to be there. But I'll be back tomorrow. Don't worry." Torrie said as she hugged Jackie.

"Oh, okay.. hope your dad is okay.. Bye Torrie." Jackie said with a wave as Torrie rushed over to the ticket counter to get a ticket to Boise.

John coughed to get Jackie's attention from her gaze. "Come on, let's go. I have to find a hotel before all the good ones are taken," John said in a huff.

Jackie just stood there as John started to walk away. He turned back and looked at her, "Aren't you coming?"

"Don't worry, John. I can find a ride home with someone else. But thanks for offering," Jackie said with the sweetest smile possible at that moment in time.

"Oh, alright. See Ya Jackie," he said as he walked away.

* * *

Jackie huffed as she rubbed her hands together looking into the spring sunset. This was her luck. She should have just gone home with John but no; she said she could find a ride home. But everyone she asked had to do something. Dawn and Michelle had plans to go out to dinner and talk about their feud. Eddie was leaving with Rey and Rey was already taking RVD and Booker also. She sighed again. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked ver to see the person she least expected to see.

"John?" Jackie asked surprised to see John Cena standing next to her, "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot something… what are you still doing here? Couldn't get a ride," He asked with a grin.

Jackie frowned, "No, everyone was busy."

John nodded, "Well, I better go, good luck finding that ride." He said as he began to walk away, but then Jackie stopped him.

"John," she said as she jogged after him. He stopped and looked at her when she reached him, "Could you give me a lift please?"

* * *

"Here it is, just pull up in the drive way," Jackie said fiddling with her cell-phone, "So, you cell number is 555-872-4267?"

"Yep," John said as he pulled up into the driveway to find a truck already parked there, "Um, Jackie, you have a visitor."

"What!" Jackie exclaimed as she looked up from her phone then groaned, as she noticed whose truck is was. "Charlie . . ."

Jackie grabbed her bag and got of out of John's rented Chrysler Crossfire and stormed to her front door where a sorry shaped Charlie Haas stood. "Charlie, what the fuck are you doing at my house!"

John got out of the car and crossed his armed. He smirked as he leaned against the Crossfire. 'This is going to be good,' he thought as he watched Jackie yell at Charlie.

"Baby, look, I'm sorry, please give me another chance," Charlie begged, now on his knees. He hiccupped and almost fell over, but grabbed Jackie's legs to stable him. Jackie rolled her eyes, he was drunk.

"Get off of me, you drunk asshole!" Jackie yelled pushing his shoulders back, causing him to fall back and causing John to laugh.

Charlie shook his head and stood up. He looked back at John and yelled, "What are you laughing at!"

"How easily you can get beat up, Haas." John said with a smirk. Charlie growled and went to charge at John but fell face first on the ground.

Jackie glared at the two wrestlers in her yard. 'Men,' she muttered as her crossed her arms and tapped her foot hoping they would leave soon.

Charlie got up and stumbled over to his truck. "Move your god damn car, Cena," he slurred loudly.

"Whatever," John said then looked at Jackie, "I'll pick ya up at 9 tomorrow morning, okay, princess?"

Jackie just smirked knowing was trying to make Charlie hotter under the collar. "Sure thing, Cena," she said as waved to him and walked into the house.

Charlie glared at the house as he watched John's Car drive away. He wasn't going to have his Jackie . . . even if she didn't know she was his. She was going to know tonight.

* * *

Jackie rubbed the towel over her wet hair as she walked down the hallway. She slipped on her slippers as she reached the end of the hallway then walked down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she put the towel in a basket next to the steps. Jackie then walked over to the mirror and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Before she did anything else, she studied herself in the mirror. Her brunette hair was pulled still damp in the ponytail; her pink tank top had water stains on it from her hair, and her pink and white-stripped pants just hung underneath her stomach. Then she picture two strong arms around her slim waist and a head nestled in her next. She closed her eyes and mumbled his name, the name of the man she was thinking about.

"What am I doing?" Jackie asked snapping out of her daydream. "Why am I thinking of him!"

Jackie cursed herself then walked into her dinner room. She sat down at the table and read the scripts for tomorrow night. She was supposed to do something with Torrie. They were supposed to talk about the new divas and what they thought about them. Then they were supposed to come up and look at . . . Jackie's eyes widen! Him! Why him! First she was daydreaming about him and now she has to work with him tomorrow. This is not going to be good.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Jackie looked up and looked out the window. It was a pizza delivery car. Jackie sighed as she slapped herself in the forehead. She was letting this guy get to her so much, she actually forgot what she had ordered a small pizza.

Jackie went to her purse and grabbed fifteen dollars. The doorbell rang again. "Hold on, I'm coming," Jackie yelled as she walked to the door.

"Okay, its 11.95, right?" Jackie said as she opened the door then she froze. She dropped the money as she saw it wasn't the pizza man.

"Ch . . . Charlie . . . what are you doing here?" Jackie gulped out as she stared into Charlie's eyes. They were different from his drunken eyes from earlier. They were filled with lust and rage.

"Now, Jackie, is that the right thing to ask someone who bought your dinner and brought it to the door?" Charlie asked as he walked into the house and shut the door.

"Get out of MY HOUSE!" Jackie screamed as she pointed to the door. Charlie merely set the pizza on the table. Then he cracked his fingers.

Jackie's eyes widen. She was in trouble.

* * *

Charlie leaned against the living room wall as he sipped his bottle of whiskey. He cradled the bottle to his chest as he looked around the room. It was a mess.

He moaned as he stood up and looked into the busted mirror. He noticed the blood on his chest. Some was his but most of it wasn't.

Charlie knew things got out of hand. At first she fought him, but quickly she started begging him to stop, so weak. As soon as he thought he'd stop, she did something that ticked him off. She started screaming that bastard's name. Why, he did not know, but that fucking name made him lose it.

Charlie grunted as he put his shirt back on and went to the door. He groaned as the fabric touched the fresh wounds on his body. He couldn't image the pain she was in. In his mind he knew she deserved what he did to her. In his heart, he believed it also, but he also felt regret.

He looked at his watch – it read quarter till nine. Charlie decided to leave remembering that son of a bitch would be coming. He wiped his mouth as he opened the door, he paused as he took a final look of the destruction he had done. Charlie smirked. If Jackie called that bastard's name out to save her last night, then John Cena deserved to see what damage his name can do.

* * *

_In the words of my sister 'Charlie is a mean drunk'! I hope that did not offend anyone. Well, what do you think? Will John make it in time or is he already to late? Why is Jackie daydreaming of John (I mean who wouldn't, but you know) I hope you liked it and want more. Please Review. If you want, give ideas and suggestions. I am open for everything!_

_Well, best be going. It is 12:20 on Sunday morning and I am tired! Lol_

**The Show Goes On**

_The Reba Stangs_


	2. Chapter Two

**Take My Hand**

**By: **The Reba Stangs

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who replied to the first chapter. Well, sorry it took awhile to get Chapter Two to ya. I have been working on it to make it perfect! Well, I hope it is perfect enough for ya. Lets find out if John finds Jackie in time!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"I told her nine, what is taking her so long," John Cena muttered as he stared at his watch. He leaned his head against the driver's seat in his Crossfire.

He honked the horn again, trying to get Jackie out of her house. "She just had to throw the idea of me taking her out for breakfast out the window," John murmured as he slammed the car door.

John cursed under his breath as he walked up to Jackie's front door. He knocked on it once then the door creaked open.

"Jackie?" John said as he stepped into the house. He gasped at the sight he saw. A broken mirror on the wall to his right; a rug on the floor flipped over and pushed together; and a huge hole on the wall in front of him.

Suddenly, his blood went cold as he stepped closer to the room he believed was her living room. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck go up as he turned into the room. It was worse then the doorway.

All the furniture was either turned over or broken. John felt his stomach fall as he eyed something. It was a blood stain.

"Jackie? Jackie!" John yelled as he started to search the room. He came up to a turned-over sofa and his breathing stopped. There, on the side of the sofa, was a pair pink and white stripped PJ shorts – torn, ripped, and blood drops on them. Then, he heard a soft cry.

John rushed over to the other side of the sofa and froze. There she was – Jackie, laying on the floor, curled up into a ball, crying her eyes out softly. Her clothes were torn up and blood covered, like the shorts he had found.

"Dear God . . . Jackie . . ." John could barely speak. How could anyone do this to someone? He knelt down next to Jackie.

Jackie moved from John when he knelt down. "Please . . . No, no more . . ." She muttered. Jackie must have thought it was the person who attacked her.

John felt so bad. He quickly hushed her as he went to pick her up. "Jackie, shhh. It's me, John. I'm here and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

She opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, so she wasn't sure if it was truly John. "How . . How do I know . . . you're not lying again?"

John looked down at the broken diva as his mind raced, trying to think of something that would make her believe it was him. But, why didn't she believe he was who he said. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"My cell-phone number, it's 555-872-4267. I gave you the number yesterday when I dropped you off." He said softly, loud enough that Jackie heard him.

Jackie's eyes widened, knowing it was John. She started crying harder, but John carefully picked her up and cradled her to him like a child. He stood up and walked up the stairs and laid her in her bed.

* * *

John sighed as he wiped his tired eyes. He yawned then kept his eyes on the sleeping diva. He wondered what she went through.

He looked at his watch. It was noon, almost three hours since he found the massacre. That is the only way you could describe that. He took his hat off as he rubbed his head.

John recalled his phone call he made to Theodore Long. He told the GM that he and Jackie would not be able to make it to Smackdown that night and when Theodore asked why, John told him he'd get back to him with it. Theodore agreed and told him to take as much time off he wanted.

He leaned his head on his arms as he closed his eyes for a bit. He has done nothing but watch Jackie for the three hours. But John wanted to make sure she was okay, make sure she knew she was safe.

Suddenly, John shot his eyes open when he heard Jackie start to scream, tossing around in the bed. "NO! DON'T PLEASE! HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as her eyes with squeezed shut. She has have a nightmare – a memory nightmare.

John jumped up of his sit and went over to Jackie. "Jackie! Jackie," He yelled over her crying, grabbing her shoulders, "He's not going to get you. I'm here, I promise I will not let him hurt you again."

Jackie cried as she bit her lip. John felt his heart break allover again. He picked her up and laid down and bed with her. She nestled close to his chest as she cried her eyes out.

"Shhh, it's alright, go back to sleep Jackie. I'm here . . . I'm here," John whispered. She nodded and closed her eyes again.

John felt anger in his heart as he stared at the diva. He wanted to kill the person who did this to her. What did she do to deserve this?

Looking at the sleeping Jackie, John felt like he had to protect her. He never liked her; well, they never got to know each other. They were always had to do their own thing. John looked at Jackie, long and hard, and swore from that moment on, he would protect her.

* * *

Day by day, the week past, and John tried to keep care of Jackie. The first two days after he had found her, she did not eat at all. The third day, John finally got her to eat some yogurt and a half a bagel.

By the fourth day she was up and even took a shower and she ate a bit more. Neither of them said or asked anything about what happened. It seemed to be a base that they did not want to touch just yet.

On the fifth day, John found Jackie walking down the hallway to the stairs. "Whoa, Jacks, where are you going," he asked grabbing her arm.

Jackie looked at him with a 'duh' look. "I'm going downstairs; I have been up here for five days."

John kept a stare at her as he kept his grip on her arm. "Jackie, I haven't cleaned it. It's still the same since I found it."

She looked away from his eyes as she took her arm out of his grasp and looked forward. Without words, Jackie walked down the stairs. John sighed as he walked down after her.

* * *

When she stepped on the downstairs floor, Jackie's heart started beating faster as she saw the hole in the wall next to her.

Jackie closed her eyes as she remembered Charlie slamming her against that wall right after he set the pizza done. She held her chest as she saw the scene right in front of her. Charlie throwing her from the wall into the living room, then Charlie pulling her up by her hair and yelling at her; she could still smell the alcohol that was on his breath.

That was when she pushed him as hard as she could into the wall; his back slamming into the mirror, causing glass to go everywhere. Charlie howled in pain as she tried to reach the door but he grabbed her before she could reach it.

Then she was thrown back into the living room, with a busted lip and a cut on her arm. She thought about fighting a bit more but Charlie being drunk put him on the upper hand. He stalked into the room as she began sat up.

Her mind was running a million miles a hour against her fast beating heart as she thought of a way to get help. Charlie came over to her and slammed her into her chair, flipping it over. Then he rolled her over on the floor and pinned her shoulders down. "Jackie, Jackie, you have to know you made a mistake not taking me back," Charlie hissed as he started slapping her across the face.

She started to scream and cry, begging him to stop as Charlie beat her like a rag doll. He smirked at her. She feared he would do more and be more ruthless. She looked around the room and saw her cell-phone on the counter. She knew who she could call to help her. "John . . ." his name came across her lips.

Charlie looked at her after she said that. "What the fuck did you say, Bitch!" Charlie yelled grabbing her collar. She heart began to beat faster and she didn't know why but she said his name again. "John," she cried as she stared at the ceiling, "God, please, John help me . . ."

That is when he lost it. He started beating her worse than ever. But she continued to scream for John, hoping someway it would be enough for Charlie to stop, since he was scared of Cena. But it only made Charlie madder.

Jackie gasped as she back to the present, as tears came to her eyes as she backed into the wall. Where was he? Why didn't come in time? What cause Charlie to do that to her. She slid against the wall until she hit the ground.

* * *

_Well, what do you think? Now you know what happened to Jackie. But what is gonna happen now? Sorry it is shorter than the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any ideas and suggestions, tell me! I'm open to everything!_

**If It Was Up To Me, I Would Never Dare You**

_The Reba Stangs_


	3. Chapter 3

**Take My Hand**

**By: **The Reba Stangs

* * *

_Hey Everyone! I know, Long Time, No Write. Well, I have been really busy. We had to prepare for my grandparents surprise 40th anniversary party, then my great-grandmother had to get into the hospital, then Easter, ect. Well, I hope you like chapter three. If there is time later today, I might start on Chapter Four! _

P.S. I don't own the Cena family!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Jackie sat there as she started to cry harder. She felt vomit rise up in her throat. Her head started spinning like crazy. She grabbed her ground as she felt that she might past out.  
Suddenly, two strong arms picked her up and carried her through the house to her backdoor. "I told you that you shouldn't have gone down yet," John scolded her as he took her outside.  
The sun made her squint then she was placed in the soft grass. "Just take a deep breath, Jacks," he hushed her. The wind blew, wrapping itself around her then it left, carrying all her sickness and worries away.

John knelt down next to her, looking and studying her face. "Better," he asked as she took another deep breath. She nodded and then her face crumpled up as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Thank You," Jackie mumbled as keep her eyes to the ground so he could not look at her. John frowned as he watched Jackie silently cry. He wanted to ask so many questions but he wanted her to tell him first.

"No needs for thanks," John said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Jackie nodded as she leans on John and sniffled.

"I can't come back here after Smackdown . . .," Jackie muttered as she looked up at John. He nodded and tried to think of something. "I don't want to be alone," she said looking down, letting another tear fall.

John hated watching Jackie cry. She didn't deserve to be like this, so broken, so weak. "I'll promise you, Jackie, you won't be alone. I'm gonna be with you, alright?" He asked her.

Jackie looked up at him and some-what smiled. "Seriously?" She questioned, hoping her wasn't joking. If she stayed with John, she knew Charlie won't try to hurt her again.

"Seriously," he smiled as he stood up and helped her up. He looked at the house then back at Jackie, "How about you stay with me. I'll call my mother and my grandma and ask if they can come down here and clean up and get your clothes pack. Then they can bring them back to West Newbury where you will be staying with me and my family."

Jackie raised an eyebrow as she looked back at her house then looked at John. "Are you sure? Will your family be alright with it?"

He smiled as he started to walk to his car. "I'm sure. Now come on, we have to make Smackdown this week or Teddy will have my head."

* * *

Smackdown came and went. As soon as it began, it ended. Jackie stayed in John's locker room most of the night, only coming out to do something backstage with Torrie and Kurt Angle. John was always close by and when he had to go to the ring, Jackie stayed around JBL, Kurt, Lauren, RVD, Eddie, and others.

"Can you do this for me, Mom?" John asked his mom over the phone as he sat outside Teddy Long's office. Jackie was with Michelle and Dawn Marie, so he was pretty sure she was safe, He wanted to make this call quick and the visit in the GM's office even quicker.

"John, you know I will. But will you tell me what happened," Carol Cena asked her son. John sighed as he looked at his watch, "I don't even know Mom. And what I know, I told you. Do you think when we get home, could you ask Pops to do a Cena BBQ? Something that will break the ice and make her feel welcomed?"

He heard his mom laugh, "You know what John Cena, that is what I was planning. Alright, Grams and I will clean up Jackie's place and then bring her stuff back home. Love you Son."

"Love you, Moms. Thanks Again. Bye," John told his mother. He closed his phone when he felt an arm on his shoulder. He looked over to see his boss.

"To your office, correct," John asked with a smiled. Teddy nodded as he walked it. Teddy shut the door then went to his desk.

John watched as Teddy straightened up papers then set them back down. He sighed as he fixed his glasses then looked John straight in the eyes. "You know last week, Smackdown had the worst rating we ever had because it was announced that John Cena would not be there do to food poisoning?"

"Food poisoning, the writers are getting creative, aren't they," John said then laughed. But Teddy wasn't laughing with him. John stopped. "Okay, well, I'm sorry about that?"

Teddy sighed as he tapped his pen. "John, I know you. You love this business and you would only ask time off if you really needed it. I just want to know why? And why did Jackie need the week off also? Is there something between you?"

John cleared his throat. "Well, Teddy, you're right. I do love the business and I would only ask time off if I needed it. And about last week, I wish I could tell you what happened, but I don't want to say anything that I'm not supposed to. Teddy, just trust me, when I can tell you I will."

He stared at John. John hoped what he said, that Teddy would understand. Teddy sighed and wrote something on the papers, "You better tell me when you can, got it, playa?"

John smiled, "You got it Boss."

* * *

_I know its short but I didn't know what to write. Well, what do you think? Any ideas? This chapter, it seemed more about John. Next Chapter it deals with the Cenas! Won't that be Fun! Well, Be Good!_

**It's An Obsession**

_The Reba Stangs_


End file.
